


A Symphony In C Nyatural

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Bokuto is an honorary nekoma member and so is hinata now, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Fukunaga Shouhei, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Platonic Cuddling, This is just cute n a lil bit silly, Trans Character, Trans Girl Shibayama Yuuki, Wingfic, actually all of them are trans these are just the most obvious ones in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: Each of the cats is radiating their own warmth, and occasionally one or two of them shift and the pile would shift with them, pulling Hinata further into the heat in the middle of the pile.Even through all this warmth and messes of limbs, Hinata can't help but concentrate on one person.--Hinata joins a Nekoma catpile, it's pure cuddles and fluff.





	A Symphony In C Nyatural

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for all my friends on the HQ server... There's nods to a lot of you and I'm just hoping this'll make you smile <3
> 
> Enjoy!

When Shouyou found out that he'd have to go through an initiation to hang out with the Nekoma cats, he didn't quite expect things to go like this.

He'd expected rings of fire, treacherous challenges, a fifteen foot tall lion statue, a two week old ham sandwich, and one particularly bright summer evening to complete the initiation in.

Okay, maybe Hinata's imagination tends to be a bit out there, but really, even just running around the school halls with 'stupid' written on his forehead would've been less surprising than this.

Hinata shifts his wings and they brush over five or four different tails, and another three pairs of twitchy ears. His arms are buried under legs and cheeks and torsos and his neck is warm with the feeling of warm catlike hair against it. His own legs are tangled with four others and tails tickle his calves every few seconds.

His wings feel sore and he's warm and sweaty and he's starting to be pretty sure birds aren't meant to be in piles like this, at least not in the same way cats are.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't comfortable though.

Of all the initiation rituals Nekoma could've had, this one was by far the strangest and most farfetched. 

In what universe would anyone in Karasuno believe him if he told them that he was currently laying on his back, his right wing supported between Nekoma's captain's thighs, and his left wing resting over their libero's shoulder blades while the two of them cuddle; both placed precariously over their ace, who's softly snoring. 

Lev's limbs reach Hinata's hair from all the way on the other end of the pile, and Shibayama's tail tickles Hinata's cheek as it lazily swishes back and forth. Hinata is pretty sure Shibayama herself is half resting on Lev, arms tight around his torso, and half on Fukunaga, who's butt Hinata has become more acquainted with than anyone else's, on virtue of him sitting on their back for so long now.

Their vice captain is balanced over Fukunaga's legs with his head on Kuroo's shoulder, limbs sprawled out as if to catch as many of his teammates in his arms as he can. One of his arms is over Hinata's thigh while the other presses over Inuoka's back.

Inuoka, a dog by nature, is a lot more content grabbing onto Hinata's leg than fully joining the merger of limbs that is the rest of the Nekoma cat pile. Hinata can feel his tail thumping against his wings, and every now and again he lightly bites Hinata's wrist in a gesture that Hinata hopes is some sort of affection.

Under one of Hinata's arms, pressed flush against not only him but also Inuoka and some of Kai, is a first year he doesn't quite recognize from any of the previous training camps. The first year- Tamahiko?- is almost like a kitten, curled up tight and mewling softly in his sleep.

Each of the cats is radiating their own warmth, and occasionally one or two of them shift and the pile would shift with them, pulling Hinata further into the heat in the middle of the pile. 

Even through all this warmth and messes of limbs, Hinata can't help but concentrate on one person.

And surprisingly, it's not even Bokuto, who's wings have been tickling Hinata's for a while now. He twitches them often as he sprawls out with his stomach to his best friends head, one wing protecting Kuroo and the libero (are they boyfriends? Hinata swears he just heard them kiss...) from the elements.

No, the reason for the warmth in Hinata's chest is closer than anyone else.

It's the warm breath tickling his neck, soft cheeks and softer lips ghosting against his skin. The warmth of a permanently slouched back against his palms. The legs tangled around his own, and over his waist to rest on Inuoka's shoulder. The arm resting over his chest and onto Tamahiko's cheek.

The hand that's been carding through his hair for what feels like years now.

The way the soft calico tail thats been gently ghosting against his fingertips is now slightly wrapped around his wrist.

The ears flicking back and forth against his cheek.

The body pressed flush against him, spread over both Fukunaga's back, Shibayama's leg and part of Taketora's arm.

The lips so close to his neck.

The lips so close to his neck.

_The lips that are **on** his neck._

Hinata flushes red and pulls Kenma closer to him.

Kenma hums and kisses him again, their lips quiet and calculated against his skin.

Hinata sighs and shifts a little again, enough to let part of his wing brush over Kenma's hair and give him space to pet Kenma behind their ears.

A few strokes in the pile starts to rumble.

It begins as a small noise reverberating against Hinata's chest. Then it slowly starts to surround him.

The sound of a chorus of purring from every one of the cats.

Surprisingly, Fukunaga fills more of the noise than the rest do, their purrs louder than anyone else's. 

Taketora mews softly, and the sound seems to harmonize with Tamahiko's own meow's.

Lev hums and puffs out soft breaths, Hinata didn't know that lions couldn't purr, but with how much Shibayama was rumbling instead it seemed like she was making up for both of them.

Kuroo chuckled instead of purring, and if Yaku purred then the sound must've been quiet, because while Hinata could feel the vibrations he couldn't hear them at all.

Kai snored softly, but his chest still moved with the content purrs and sighs he couldn't help but make.

Bokuto, never one to be left out, hoots too. It's softer than Hinata know's he usually does, and Inuoka howls quietly in response.

Hinata feels it all around, but even the drone in his ribcage still couldn't hide the unsteady staccato beat of his heart.

Though the room may be witness to a symphony, an inter_meow_zzo played by almost a dozen kids in a pile, Hinata feels like he's in the middle of a private showing of his new favourite song.

A lovely piece conducted and written by the fingers gliding across his skin, pulling heartstrings like they're bass and playing skin like it's brass.

Hinata has never been one for music, or much for snuggling the way mammals tend to, but he sings an off key garbled note and thinks he can get used to it.

Kenma smiles into his neck, and Hinata think's they'd like to get used to it too.


End file.
